inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Claws
"Crabs have claws, and you have notes" Sea Claws is a fan duo, created by cataiq and Nikola_Foxy.They host the Inkopolis News and announce Splatfests. Appearance Kara Kara is a 20 year old cuttlefish(Sepia bandensis).''With an abnormal high growth of 177 cm, for her species.She has four striped white tentacles,with cornflower-blue tips.They are tied in bows, on the sides of the head.Kara has a long bang that almost covers her left eye.Eyebrows are the same cornflower-blue as tentacles.The eyes are mint green with square pupils. It is significant that the stripes on her tentacles disappear, when Kara is shocked or scared. On stage, Kara is dressed in a black suit with long sleeves, that almost cover her palms.On the neck there is a long white collar, with a cornflower-blue gradient.Under the collar zipper, and the same stripes, as the Squid Sisters.On Kara's legs are white stockings and black boots with a cornflower-blue platform.On the sides of both boots, a white wavy line. In everyday life, Kara wears a black sweater with a lilac strip on top, white shorts with pale cornflower blue pockets, which she wears over lilac tights with cornflower-blue and white stripes.A black choker with a small blue squid, adorns she neck.Kara's casual shoes are white sneakers with blue sole. Ovie Ovie is a 18 year old sea slug(Costasiella kuroshimae).''She is very low, only 144 cm.Ovie's hairstyle consists of many small black leaves with green tips, that can glow in the dark.She also has two long leaves, almost reaching the floor.Ovie's white bang cloused left eye.Ovie's ears are long, with purple tips.She has big and red cheeks.The fingertips and eyebrows are colored like leaves.Ovie's eyes are black. Ovie's stage outfit looks like Kara's.The same suit with long sleeves.The collar is white without a gradient.Instead of shorts on Ovie, a black skirt knee-high.On her feet are white boots with a small emerald platform and a black wavy lines, like her friend's boots. Ovie's casual wear is pretty simple, it's a black warm long-sleeve sweater, an emerald skirt and brown lace-up boots. History Duo From the very beginning, Kara and Ovie did not live in Inkopolis. They did not know each other outside the city. The future duet met at one of the talent contests. It turned out that they have many common interests. After they became friends, they began to attend contests together. After a year of friendship, Ovie and Kara formed duet. Kara Kara was born in a small town near Inkopolis, when she was 10 years old, her parents gave her to aunt in a big city, because they wanted a better future for their daughter. Parents wanted Kara to enter the art academy. But she's soul was drawn to music, and Kara also wanted to sing, after she found out that her aunt sang very well and performed in small contests. Without hesitation, she sent her niece to a music school, which cuttlefish spent almost all the time. After a few years years, Kara began to take part in contests. At one of such contests, she met Ovie. Ovie Ovie lived in different cities, but remained in Inkopolis. Her parents were killed by a crazy cat, she got into their house, but Ovi managed to hide and escape. She later received guardians. Ovie studied at a music school After a while, Ovie decided to test herself in singing and came to the contest, where she met Kara. Personality Kara Kara is a very lively person. Singing helps her express all those emotions that can interfere with her life. Kara has a lot of emotions. Her voice is bright and loud. On stage, she is very energetic, sometimes giving in to a childish feeling, she can even do what is not needed. Kara seems a pensive and judicious person, although this is not so. She got into trouble many times because of her over-credulity. In addition, because of her temperament, Kara tried many musical instruments. Kara's parents raised her strictly. Before moving to a big city, she had very little knowledge. For her, it was something new to find out that there were other species. And even when she met Ovie, Kara's surprise did not end. It seems Kara wears pink glasses and takes them off every time. In these cases, she can be rude and serious, including due to the upbringing of her parents. Kara almost always smiles, this is really a real smile. She is most afraid of falling into the water ... Ovie Ovie is very cunning and smiling. She is much more restrained than Kara. She likes to make fun of some.At first glance it seems that she is not 18. She has a bunch of ways to make a "nasty" surprise, especially on April 1st. Under Kara, she does not do so in order not to ruin friendship. With people, she is smiling and thoughtful. With enemies, she is evil and makes very offensive jokes. She is most afraid of being killed by her worst enemy and losing Kara. She also avoids the pink color. Art Songs Trivia * Their names do not understand English speakers... Oh...As always, sorry for my bad English. Category:Characters